And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: "And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?" "Yeah forever" Finn and Rachel's friendship through out the years. One shot


**Hey! Georgia here and I have got some inspiration from good ol' Disney. I was reading a fic called "We'll always be together" by Isob3l and was reminded of the quote Todd says to Copper in "The Fox and the Hound" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

_"Copper, you're my very best friend" "And you're mine too Todd" "And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?" "Yeah forever"_

Was Finn seeing right? He and Rachel were supposed to be best friends and here she was, using Jesse's lips like the were her only source of oxygen. His mind wandered back to the third grade, when Rachel joined his class

_"Class, this is Rachel Berry" Miss Morris smiled, urging her forward "Alright Rachel, tell us about yourself"_

_Rachel smiled timidly and cleared her throat "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I like musicals and Barbra Streisand and I have 2 Dads and a cat called Elphaba and I am 8 years old"_

_"Thank you Rachel. Now in this class we have a buddy system and your buddy is going to be...Finn"_

_Rachel looked across to where Miss Morris was pointing and saw a tall boy with a goofy smile, dark spiky hair and dark piercing eyes. Little did she know, that boy would later on become her best friend. She sat down and gave him a smile. That's all they needed._

_Over the weeks they became the best of friends. Every other day, Finn would come home with Rachel and they would play on Finn's drums, or go on his trampoline and the times that Finn was over at Rachel's they would always watch Beauty and the Beast or Thumbelina. They watched it so many times that Finn knew them both off by heart and he usually had trouble remembering things._

_It was when they were 9 that they sealed their friendship. Finn was over at Rachel's and for once they had watched what Finn wanted to watch. He chose Fox and the Hound seeing as his favourite animal was a dog and that he had a beagle called Shiloh at home. The movie had finished and now they were outside staring at the clouds._

_"Rachel?" Finn asked, fiddling with his hands_

_"Yeah Finn?" _

_"What if I don't ALWAYS stay your best friend?"_

_Rachel giggled "Don't be silly, you're ALWAYS gonna be my best friend. I promise"_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Pinky promise" she confirmed, interlocking her pinky with Finn's_

* * *

><p><em>When they entered middle school, Finn started to notice that he was changing. He was becoming older and instead of thinking that girls were gross and filled with cooties, he was starting to realise that they were sly, sneaky and so damn hot. Especially one Quinn Fabray.<em>

_"Hey Rach" Finn grinned, catching up with her at her locker "Uh listen, I need some advice"_

_Rachel was intrigued. He had never come to her for advice before "Carry on" she said, her heart leaping slightly_

_"I uh...want to ask Quinn out but I don't know what she likes. I came to ask you because you're a girl and you know what they like" he mumbled,rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous_

_"Get her some flowers or a necklace. She'll like that. I'm happy for you Finn" she smiled, tears pricking her eyes_

_"Um thanks?" he said, catching up to Quinn_

_Later that night, Rachel cried herself to sleep. SHE was supposed to have Finn, not that blonde bitch. She was the oe who had been writing "Mrs Finn Hudson" in her diary since she was 10, not Quinn. SHE knew that Finn knew every word to Thumbelina and Beauty and the Beast, not Quinn. Sighing, she went into her memory box, took out a picture of her and Finn and ripped it to shreds._

* * *

><p><em>When Jesse St James joined New Directions, Finn felt jealous. Jealous of him and his Heath Ledger-esque hair. He grew even more jealous when he saw them together, kissing. So much for "We're always going to be friends forever"<em>

* * *

><p>When he was 23, Finn Hudson took a break to New York. It was whilst he was there, he saw a woman sitting on a bench in Central Park, reading "Water for Elephants". He thought he recognised her but he wasn't so sure. Trying not to get his hopes up, he sat down besides her and cleared his throat<p>

"Excuse me ma'am, do you have the time?" he asked.

The woman put her book down and took out her iPhone "3:34" she replied, turning back to her book.

Finn grinned as he saw her face. He knew it "Um, I was wondering, do you know someone called Rachel Berry?"

Rachel put her book down again and looked towards the person sat on the bench "Finn Hudson?"

"How you doin' Rach?" he grinned, looking into her eyes

"I'm I'm good, you?"

"Not too bad. I'm here visiting Kurt, Blaine and Darla"

"Who's?"

"She's their dog. Blaine insisted on having her named after Darla Dimples from Cats Don't Dance" he chuckled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck "Um I was wondering, do you want to go out sometime maybe? Get to know each other once again?"

Rachel smiled "I would love that"

* * *

><p>When she was 26, Rachel found herself on a hospital bed, her sons in her arms, Christopher on the left and Daniel on the right. "Thank you Finn, I couldn't have done it without you" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks<p>

* * *

><p>When she was 82, she found herself at her husband's funeral, tears pouring down her cheeks "You were right Finn, we were friends forever, weren't we?" she laughed, kissing the grave stone "I love you"<p> 


End file.
